


Et omnes ut sit mecum? An illi realiter?

by demiecho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Paranoia, Self-Hatred, toxic friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiecho/pseuds/demiecho
Summary: Translation from Latin: Everyone is out to get me? Are they really?





	Et omnes ut sit mecum? An illi realiter?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in England, so they have uniforms (thus non-uniform days) and days they have bank holidays the schools have days off (from where its based atleast, I'm not sure everywhere in England)

It had started when he was younger. A few times only, but it had still been there, lurking inside of his mind. 

One of these things is non-uniform days. He would always think that everyone, including the teachers and rest of the faculty, were making this a joke so he would go to school in normal clothes and get in trouble. 

Another one that has been there for a long time is him thinking that these bank holidays they would have -basically just days off, and for normal kids they would always be super happy to have these- were formulated by everyone to fool him so they could have a day without him. 

He understands that this is dumb. After all, he is a pleasure to teach, a nice person and always missed on his days off, but he still wouldn't not think this.

His more recent thoughts have come from 2 sources. His two (really three in a way) toxic friend groups. The first one were from primary school, so to loose them hit him hard. And so, he tried to get a new one. And once he gained these new friends, he got more comfortable with them. This wasn't his downfall, but he did listen to podcasts around them, and they would make fun off him because he didn't have wireless earbuds. He eventually ditched them, but the 'leader' of the group still questions why he ignores him. 

He once again joined a friend group. 2 of these friends were toxic (one of them being friends from primary school) and the group kicked them out, or tried to atleast but it didn't work properly. Then the current virus started to spread and the school closed. 

This brings us to his current state. Year 9 (13 years old to 14). 2 days in, he couldn't handle it. With a new friend in the group, but 2 being kicked out it was hard for him in a way. The head of year immediately felt sympathy for him, and told him he can have their seats moved if needed. 

Whenever he walked home, the other two he walked with would separate with them, and plug in his earphones. He would hear them start up their conversation immediately, and his mind would go to him being their subject. 

The work was easy, he felt like he was showing off. He had the most house points in the year, he felt like he was showing off. He accidentally said he figured something out instead of saying his team figured it out, he felt like a show off and continued to think about it for days. He couldn't do basic maths that he should be able to do, panicked mentally and wanted to dissappear. He felt like a failure.

He continued to pent up his emotions, yet he didn't think that they would come out. They never escaped. He couldn't get them out. The only times he had enough of them to escape was at school. How would they take it, seeing their model student in academic subjects crying because he was overwhelmed, thinking everyone hated him and that he was a failure. They would try to help him sure, but would it succeed, no.

A model student held so many secrets, would he ever be considered a model student if they got out? What about if his actual views on school got out? He would never live it down.

I am this boy. I am the one struggling like this, struggling on deciding of he should tell his parents.


End file.
